


Глубокое море, синее небо

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Мечта Армина сбылась, но почему же он не счастлив?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games OTP Wars 2016  
> Бета: iris M

Море оказалось зеленым, сверкающим и плотным. Километры воды далеко-далеко до горизонта и косые полосы света с неба, как струи дождя. Армин замешкался только на секунду, а потом, пока все соображали, что им делать, быстрее всех выбрался из УПМ и побежал вперед, по белому песку, к воде. Песок летел из-под пяток, удивительный соленый ветер обдавал горячее лицо, трепал волосы. Еще мгновение, и Армин врезался в воду и весь целиком упал в нее, погрузился с головой, широко открыв глаза. Все вокруг было голубовато-зеленым, а на дне раскинулись солнечные сети. Армин замер, рассматривая золотистые дрожащие полоски и прозрачных серебристых рыбок. Он даже забыл, что не может дышать под водой, все смотрел и смотрел, не в силах оторваться, поднять на поверхность, вернуться туда, где было так трудно.

«Вода соленая. Совсем как в книжке написано», — услышал он голос у себя в голове. Чужой, тихий, далекий, но ясный, живой голос. Армин попытался закричать, но хлебнул воды и вынырнул, кашляя.

— Что случилось? Ты в порядке? — заорал Эрен с берега. Он как раз снимал ремни и выпустил их из рук, чтобы бросится Армину на помощь.

Армин кое-как отдышался, хотел уже рассказать, что только-только услышал, но промолчал. Он и сам до конца не знал, почему. Просто передумал? Решил разобраться? Не смог? «Не разрешили?»

— Все… хорошо! Все отлично! — помахал Армин в ответ на слова Эрена, прислушиваясь, не заговорит ли голос снова. Тишина. Только собственные мысли, путанные и непоследовательные. Он выбрался из воды, сел на песок, подставив лицо непривычно жаркому и мягкому солнцу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. 

«Море такое соленое».

Армин вздрогнул и обернулся. Никто с ним не разговаривал, он сидел один ближе всех к морю. Ребята раздевались, а девочки сидели у воды и рассматривали рыбок искристый песок. 

«В чем дело, Армин?»

Голос звучал внутри его головы, но словно извне. В глазах словно двоилось, он словно видел море, небо, берег сразу с двух ракурсов. Армин зажмурился. Внутри, под веками, распростерлось красное марево, тот внутренний мир, к которому он уже понемногу привыкал, мир, в котором жила его сила. Или не его, не совсем его. Если честно, он так и не научился принимать ее как свою.

«Она и не твоя, правда? Она моя. Ты убил меня и украл силу. Но не будем об этом. Есть  
вещи поважнее».

«Какие, например?» — спросил Армин. Ему не нужно было узнавать, кто говорит с ним. Он понял. Не испугался, даже не удивился. Как будто знал, что так будет.

«Важные вещи, Армин. У меня не так много времени и сил, так что мне надо попросить тебя кое о чем».

Армин набрал в руку песок, и золотистые струи потекли между пальцами, но он не видел их, потому что перед ним за глазными яблоками через красное марева начинало выступать чужое лицо.

«О чем?»

«Мне надо поговорить с ним».

Армин разжал кулак.

«С Райнером?»

Лицо качнулось вперед, что означало да. 

«Почему я слышу тебя?»

«Я не знаю».

Лицо выступало все сильнее — Армин видел темную челку до самых бровей, большие глаза, нос и губы. Лицо приближалось, Армин хотел рассмотреть его поближе.

— Армин!

Он дернулся и очнулся. Лицо исчезло, голос замолчал. Армин как будто вдруг уснул и также вдруг проснулся. «Может быть, это и правда был сон?» — спросил он себя, глядя на Эрена, бежавшего к нему по берегу. Вода блестела на волосах, грудь и плечи были влажными. Эрен тряхнул головой, и брызги полетели во все стороны.

— Армин! Мы здесь! Мы дошли! — кричал Эрен.

Армин рассмеялся и не сказал ему ничего.

Они устроились в одном из домов, давным-давно брошенных. Трехэтажная гостиница, покосившаяся вывеска — «Рыбный двор». Пленника разместили в большом подвале, где много лет подряд портились закупоренные в банках овощи, а варенье превращалось в бормотуху. Некоторые банки лопнули, некоторые покрылись пылью. Море не добиралось до этого дома ни разу за все эти годы, но морской ветер оставил следы на крыше и белых стенах, они потрескались, просолились, просушились на солнце.

После купания все пришли просохнуть в гостиную, если так можно было назвать большую комнату со столом, стульями и печкой на металлических ножках. Ребята разожгли огонь, развесили вещи сушиться. Микаса сидела в кресле, в одной рубашке, подобрав под себя ноги. Ханджи рылась в книгах, которыми были набиты шкафы. Одна развалилась прямо у нее в руках, но некоторых время не коснулось, Армин заметил про себя, что непременно прочтет их все.

Под командованием Ривая Эрен, Жан, Саша и Конни, и сам Армин убрали гостиную, кухню и спальни, в которых собирались расположиться. Тот проверял за ними как обычно каждый сантиметр, что-то кричал, кто-то то и дело возвращался доделать работу. Армин подметал пол в комнате на втором этаже, метла шуршала по дереву — сосна от времени стала только крепче. Остановившись у окна, он утер лоб, убирая волосы с лица тыльной стороной ладони, и посмотрел вперед, на бескрайний простор, светло-голубое небо и белый песок, на чаек. Они метались над морем и кричали, кричали, и их крики мешались с вздохами волн. Армин пытался вспомнить свою радость, вспомнить, как мечтал увидеть все это, и не мог. Он подумал о чайках, чайки привыкли питаться человеческим мясом.

«Я бы тоже не смог радоваться», — заговорил голос. Армин едва не уронил метлу, на которую опирался.

— Снова ты? — спросил он тихо.

«Да. Я становлюсь сильнее, мы станем разговаривать чаще».

Армин тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать чужие мысли, но голос рассмеялся.

«Это не поможет. Просто сделай, что я прошу».

Ветер гнал облака на запад, круглое солнце спускалось к горизонту и красило их красным.  
Армин постарался сосредоточиться на ярких светящихся росчерках в небе.

— Мы скоро найдем лабораторию. Согласно записям, она где-то в горах у моря, возможно, тогда ты сам сможешь поговорить с ним, — прошептал Армин. Облака уплывали, похожие на красные перья, небо осталось светлым, но море темнело.

«Не заговаривай мне зубы. Я не знаю, сколько еще смогу оставаться разумным. Пока вы найдете свою лабораторию, я окончательно исчезну. Нет, я не куплюсь. Дай мне поговорить с ним».

— Иначе что?

«Иначе я разрушу все и убью твоих друзей. Мне нечего терять, ты же понимаешь, а тебе потом жить с этим».

— Ты таким не был.

«Точно. Не был. Но кое-что я понял — в этом мире тот, кто жалеет, тот и погибнет. Подумай хорошенько».

Армин хотел ответить, что нет, все не так, но услышал окрик Ривая. Обернулся и увидел его у двери. Ривай швырнул в него тряпкой и рявкнул, что пока он тут обнимается с метлой, работа стоит.

Когда уборка наконец закончилась, все сели обедать.

«Вкусно?» — спросил Бертольт. Армин съел уже три ложки похлебки, которая и правда оказалась на редкость сытной. Услышав голос, Армин не подавился и не выронил ложку.

«Да, вкусно. А тебе нравится?»

«Не знаю. Наверное, нет».

— Армин, ты в порядке? — Эрен пихнул его локтем, и Армин растянул губы в улыбке. «Ты не должен никому рассказывать обо мне», — прошелестел Бертольт. Армин заулыбался еще старательнее. Мелькнула мысль как-то обмануть этот шелест в голове, но как, Армин не знал.

— Конечно, ведь моя мечта сбылась, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали уверенно.

Армин хотел остаться один. Он ждал момента, когда сможет услышать Бертольта. Обычное любопытство не давало ему покоя, ему хотелось понять, как это все происходит. Тогда он поймет, как обмануть голос и рассказать все Ханджи.

«Бертольт», — позвал Армин, когда члены отряда спрятались в свои спальные мешки. Можно было даже услышать, как сопит Жан, как стонет во сне Саша.

«Я здесь», — спустя мгновение отозвался Бертольт.

«Почему ты хочешь поговорить с ним?»

«Потому что он мой друг, разве не понятно? И я умер и оставил его одного. Я не хочу, чтобы он винил себя».

«Ну хорошо, но не важнее тебе было бы поговорить с Анни? Разве она тебе не нравилась?»

Бертольт рассмеялся.

«Странно, почему вы все решили, что я ее люблю».

«Все мы?»

«Ты и Райнер. Он тоже так думал, и я много раз повторял, что это неправда. Хотя, может на минуточку, я и сам представил, что она могла бы мне понравиться. Но этого мы уже не узнаем».

Армин помолчал, всматриваясь в темноту под веками.

«А Райнер? Райнер тебе дороже Анни? Вы были друзьями с детства? Он на самом деле не любил Кристу, так ведь?»

Бертольт молчал, но зато Армин мог видеть его лицо, усталое, грустное и нежное. За его спиной из красного марева выступали силуэты и картины, которые Армин сначала не мог разобрать. Но они становились все четче, и скоро он уже ясно видел женщин и мужчин, деревянные дома в лесу, какие-то дети играют.

«Что это?» — спросил Армин. Бертольт улыбнулся.

«Это мои воспоминания. Кое-что, наверное, останется у тебя, даже когда я уйду. Но они неинтересные».

«Ну почему же!» — крикнул Армин и прислушался, не говорит ли вслух. Нет, все спали, а в окно светила луна. — «Мне очень интересно. Покажи мне их, тогда, может быть, я пойму и проведу тебя к Райнеру».

«Здесь нечего понимать. Он всегда был лучше всех, даже вы все это видели».

Армин чувствовал, как глазные яблоки поворачиваются в глазницах, как бьется кровь в висках, физически ощущал, как сердце толкает ее, пытаясь справиться с двумя телами, запертыми в одном.

«Хорошо. Ладно. Может, как-нибудь потом ты мне расскажешь…»

«У меня нет времени. Он знает, где лаборатория, которую вы ищите, он все знает, и я тоже. Я расскажу, если ты обещаешь провести меня к нему».

Армин несколько секунд вообще ни о чем не думал, он смотрел внутрь себя, он видел кроваво-красное, бордовое, чувствовал ржавый привкус крови на языке. Голова опустела, и он тщетно пытался вспомнить, как думать. Но потом все вернулось, в голове снова заговорил его собственный голос, и липкий, леденящий страх отпустил.

«Мы поговорим завтра, — предложил Армин. — Я очень устал».

Он и правда устал. Несколько секунд странного провала дались ему тяжело. Он как будто боролся с чем-то, чему не мог дать названия, о чем не мог даже вспомнить. Неприятно, страшно и странно.

«Хорошо. Но завтра последний день, когда ты можешь решить. Я знаю, вы убьете его в любом случае, очень жаль, мы живем в таком мире, в котором нет места для жалости. Я понимаю».

Бертольт замолчал, и Армин увидел, как он уходит со свитой кровавых призраков позади себя. Туман развеялся, и сон захватил и окутал, утягивая далеко-далеко, парализующий и тяжелый. Армину снилось море, море которое теперь было совсем рядом, которое было у его ног и вокруг него. Ему снилось море и Райнер, который стоял рядом с ним.

Армин проснулся, его лицо было мокрым от слез. Во сне он пережил утрату, тоска была такой сильной, что даже за завтраком он не мог избавиться от нее. Ему хотелось увидеть Райнера, но к обеду это желание стало слабее.

«Я должен сказать Ханджи», — решил он. Решение показалось Армину таким простым и очевидным, что он даже рассмеялся.

— Армин, ты мне не нравишься, — пробормотал Эрен, наклонившись к самому его уху. Армин взглянул на него, почти не видя.

— Все отлично, — улыбнулся он, откладывая ложку. Ханджи не было с ними за столом, и Армин поднялся, чтобы найти ее. Он знал, что Эрен смотрит ему вслед, знал, какой у него взгляд, но не обернулся. Он был настроен решительно.

Перед дверью в ее комнату он остановился. Хотя от двери тут было одно название, но она показалась ему непреодолимой преградой. Он стоял, недоумевая, что тут делает.

«Ты собирался рассказать все Ханджи», — напомнил он себе и все-таки постучал.

Ханджи открыла не сразу, но, когда открыла, улыбнулась ему.

— Что случилось, Армин? Что-то срочно?

В комнате, где она разместилась одна, было пусто, только старая мебель, низкая и полусгнившая, составляла ей компанию. Напротив двери было окно, и оно тоже выходило на море. Армин огляделся, пугаясь вдруг сам не зная чего. А когда Ханджи махнула на стул, мол, садись, извинился и сел. Им снова овладела странная пустота, и только мысль о том, что он должен обязательно рассказать все, заставляла напрягать все силы.

Ханджи встала перед ним, скрестила руки на груди.

— Так что?

«Ничего, Армин, ты ничего не хочешь ей сказать».

Армин пожал плечами. Наверное, и правда ничего.

— Просто хотел узнать, как вы тут, не нужно ли вам чего, — сказал он, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить.

— Нормально. Могло, конечно, быть и лучше. Если ты ничего не хочешь сказать, тогда…

— Да, извините, — Армин поднялся, краснея. Оказавшись за дверью, он прижался спиной к влажной стене и закрыл глаза.

«Не надо ничего никому рассказывать», — раздался голос Бертольта. Его лицо появилось перед Армином, очень яркое, ярче, чем раньше.

«Ясно», — отозвался Армин. 

Он сам не был уверен, что ему правда ясно, почему не надо рассказывать, но с другой стороны абсурдность идеи все рассказать Ханджи тоже вроде бы была для него очевидна. Он огляделся, коридор, и лестница, и маленькие окна, за которыми лежал песчаный берег и море, удивили его. «Где я?» — подумал он.

— Армин! — Армин вздрогнул всем телом и очнулся. Сейчас с ним происходило что-то странное, но он не помнил, что именно. Голос Эрена странным образом разбудил его, в этом голосе содержался приказ, не в словах, в чем-то другом… его нельзя было ослушаться. — Армин, пойдем на берег, покажу тебе ракушки! — Эрен шагал по коридору, и Армин чуть не расплакался, увидев его лицо.

— Идем, — согласился он.

Но на берегу, подставляя лицо солнцу, глядя на сверкающее море, он снова почувствовал тоску.

«Райнер был мне другом, единственным другом. Ему одному в целом свете было не наплевать, жив я или помер. А еще он красивый. Хотя вы тоже это замечали, я знаю».

Армин покосился на Эрена, сидевшего на корточках у кромки воды.

«Да, замечали. Мы все хотели быть как он», — ответил быстро. Сегодня голос Бертольта в голове вызывал страх и печаль.

«Но вы не знали, никто не знал, каким он был на самом деле».

Без предупреждения, словно ведро воды на голову, на Армина обрушились воспоминания. Голый до пояса Райнер рубил дрова, Райнер отжимался в спортивном зале, Райнер выжимал свою рубашку, мышцы на руках напрягались, блестели капельками пота. По телу прошла дрожь возбуждения, Армин тихо вздохнул.

«Я хочу дотронуться до него еще один раз, Армин, ты же понимаешь, почему?»

Армин распахнул глаза, хмурясь и соображая, где он и кто он.

«Понимаю», — отозвался он.

«Когда мы жили на стене, это было самое лучшее время. Подальше от вас, подальше от всех, я хочу сказать ему, что это было самое лучшее время. Мы готовились умереть, победить, я хотел показать, что я все могу, и облажался. Пусть он не думает, что это он виноват. Это все я».

Армин увидел стену, серое небо над ней, почувствовал, что стоит на каменной поверхности, а когда поглядел под ноги, увидел трещины на плитах стены. Полотна палаток чуть прогибались на ветру, солнце бледным диском виднелось за белой пеленой облаков. Армин пошевелил пальцами в карманах куртки, вытащил руки — на пальцах остались какие-то крошки. Он стал выше ростом, гораздо выше. Он обернулся — на краю крыши сидел Райнер, в одной футболке, сгорбившись, и смотрел вниз. Армин… Бертольт сунулся в палатку, достал одеяло.

— Замерз? — подошел сзади и набросил на плечи. Райнер тут же завернулся в него. Бертольт сел рядом.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько нам еще осталось… ждать? — спросил Райнер, поворачиваясь. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, и все вокруг словно затихло, даже ветер.

Что-то холодное окатило его ноги, и Армин очнулся. Он все еще был тут, на берегу моря, ему было так больно, что хотелось зажмуриться. Боль разливалась внутри, заполняла его. Безнадежная, как все, что он видел. Отчаянная, отделяющая его ото всех.

«Хорошо, я отведу тебя к нему сегодня вечером».

Решимость была такой же отчаянной, как и его тоска. Или не его? Кто он теперь, он не знал и сам. Он посмотрел на Эрена, и от нежности защипало глаза. Можно просто закричать — спаси меня! И Эрен спасет. Армин вытер щеки ладонями и пошел прочь. Он не мог закричать, потому что он хотел увидеть Райнера, еще один раз. Последний.

«У нас так и не было возможности объясниться. Мы ни о чем так и не поговорили, и все дело во мне, я не мог ему возражать».

Бертольт опустил глаза, нахмурился.

«Хочешь заплакать?»

«Я больше не могу плакать, наверное, слезы кончились давно, — отозвался Бертольт. — Спасибо, что согласился помочь. Обещаю, потом я просто исчезну вместе с воспоминаниями, и ты будешь жить дальше».

Армин ему не поверил, но ничего поделать не мог.

«Мне нужны сведения о лаборатории. Ты обещал. Пока не скажешь, мы никуда не пойдем». Это была жалкая попытка, Армин уже не был уверен, что способен настаивать, потому что он сам хотел спуститься к Райнеру. Но он по крайней мере попытался.

«Она в горах, в паре километров отсюда. Там можно увидеть оружейную вышку, когда-то во время какой-то давней войны, оттуда стреляли».

«Спасибо», — сказал Армин, поднимаясь по лестнице. Он знал, где находится ключ от погреба, он должен был сейчас просто отказать Бертольту и никуда не спускаться, но не мог. Солнечные лучи резали пыльную комнату на неровные куски, Армин шел сквозь солнечную паутину, слушая далекий шум моря, далекие голоса друзей, шел к комнате, в которой жил Ривай, сейчас там было пусто. Он был совсем один, и его единственный друг был внизу, в погребе.

Он шел по лесу, во влажном сумраке, расцвеченном пятнами солнечного света, и Райнер шел перед ним с рюкзаком за плечами. Всегда перед ним. Армин достал ключ, прислушался. Кто-то спускался по лестнице, надо было торопиться. Зажав ключ в руке, Армин выбежал из комнаты. Тяжелая крышка погреба открылась не сразу. Армин испугался даже, что у него не хватит сил, но потом она поддалась. Он скользнул в провонявшую скисшим вином и вареньем темноту. Райнер был совсем близко, в темноте. Армин почти позабыл, что наверху осталось море и Эрен, Жан и Микаса.

«Что между вами было?» — спросил он мысленно, пробираясь в полной темноте.

«Все, — ответил Бертольт. — Ты даже представить не можешь, как много между нами было».

Армин мог, он мог чувствовать запах Райнера там, на стене, он мог сказать, какова его кожа на вкус.

Он остановился, на ощупь снял со стены лампу и зажег.

Райнер сидел у стены. Связанный, обездвиженный, онемевший, с завязанными глазами. Армин приблизился, и Райнер поднял голову, напрягся, пытаясь податься вперед. Глухо замычал. Армин присел напротив и выдернул кляп у него изо рта.

— Кто это? — прохрипел Райнер. Армин вздрогнул. Он очень хотел убежать, позвать на помощь, но ноги не двигались, а его руки сами развязали повязку на глазах Райнера.

Райнер дернулся к нему, натягивая цепи.

— Подожди! Подожди, Райнер! — Армин упал назад, пополз,пятясь.

«Нет, ты никуда не уйдешь, пока я не поговорю с ним», — прозвучал голос Бертольта в его голове. Армин остановился, встал на колени.

— Райнер, это я, Бертольт, — сказал он.

— Только подойди, я убью тебя, — процедил Райнер, глядя ему в глаза. Его взгляд был пустым, и Бертольту стало так больно. Он потянулся вперед, протянул к нему руки.

— Это правда я, правда. Честное слово, — зашептал он. Глаза защипало, и он удивился, что еще может плакать.

Взгляд Райнера изменился. Он смотрел с изумлением, не верил сам себе, но хотел верить. Бертольт знал этот взгляд.

— Это ты?

— Я? — кивнул Бертольт. — Я.

— Как у тебя получилось? А где Армин?

— Армин ушел, я не знаю, надолго или нет, но пока мне удается его удерживать. Чем дальше, тем я сильнее.

Райнер рассмеялся, слезы катились у него из глаз, но он не замечал.

— Да ладно! Ну ты молодец! Ты справился!

— Нет, ни с чем я не справился, — улыбнулся Бертольт, сжимая ладонями его щеки. — Так странно, да? Я совсем на себя не похож, и руки такие маленькие.

Райнер покачал головой, сглотнул. Бертольту было невыносимо видеть его слезы.

— Это все из-за меня, — прохрипел Райнер, — из-за меня ты…

— Нет! Не смей так говорить! Я же не мог тебя бросить, ты  
что!

— Дурак ты…

— Конечно. Мне просто надо было сказать тебе, что ты ни в чем не виноват. И еще… что я тебя люблю.

Райнер замер, вглядываясь, как будто хотел поймать его на лжи.

— Что?

— Да, вот так вот.

Бертольт улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы развязать его, но замер на полпути.

Армин знал, что ему надо сопротивляться, у него осталось только это знание, ясное и четкое. Он пытался думать, он очень старался думать. Потому что это было его тело, не Бертольта, и он должен был вернуть его себе.

«Ты сказал, что хочешь просто поговорить», — закричал Армин, когда его руки стали развязывать веревки Райнера.

«Прости, Армин. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу позволить вам убить его».

«Мы и не хотели! Мы просто собирались узнать, где лаборатория», — Армин попытался убедить его, но Бертольт покачал головой. Армин видел его сейчас слишком ясно, слишком близко, так, как будто он проникал в него, перемешивался с ним.

«Ты врешь и сам знаешь. Прости, но я должен…»

И Армин больше не мог говорить, его тело снова стало не его, он смотрел со стороны, как Бертольт развязывает веревки, он слышал, как крышка погреба отворяется.

Кто там? Ханджи обо всем догадалась и хочет спасти его.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — прошептал Райнер.

— Нет, уходи. Я уже не могу держаться, я исчезну очень скоро, а Армин, может, он действительно сможет нас разделить в той лаборатории. Ты только скорее уходи.

В погреб спускалась Ханджи, Ривай, еще кто-то — множество шагов.

Райнер выпрямился.

— Я не уйду…

— Пожалуйста, хоть раз послушай меня! — закричал Бертольт, Армин слышал его вопль, отчаянный, пронзительный, проникавший до самого дна сознания. — Уходи! Меня уже не спасти, а они пусть живут. Просто уходи. Сейчас ты ничего не сделаешь, ты не сумеешь отомстить, беги. Быстро! Ради меня!

Райнер колебался, в полумраке уже мелькали лица, голоса. Наконец он принял решение.

— Я обязательно вернусь, — пообещал Райнер.

— Хорошо, — прошептал в ответ Бертольт. На душе стало легко и пусто, и так хорошо. Райнер укусил себя за руку, и в этот момент погреб осветило солнце, Армина подняло и бросило, он покатился, земля, небо и море перемешались.

Он сидел на песке, рядом с ним был Эрен, он тряс Армина и что-то кричал ему в лицо.

— Тише, — попросил Армин и улыбнулся. Над головой Эрена ярко светило солнце. В голове было пусто, а Бертольт исчез. Армин поискал его, но не нашел. Он снова стал самим собой.

— Райнер сбежал, — прошептал Эрен, разжимая руки. — Ты в  
порядке?

— Да, в полном. Мне просто надо отдохнуть.

Он выпустил Райнера, и не знал точно, сам сделал это или его заставил Бертольт. Потому что то, что он видел его глазами, что чувствовал, осталось лежать внутри, и Армин знал — оно всегда останется с ним. Тоска, боль, одиночество и нежность. Он обернулся и крикнул Эрену.

— Я знаю, где лаборатория!

И пошел дальше по берегу, слушая голоса чаек.


End file.
